Forgetful Regina
by lesbianforparrilla
Summary: A robin and regina story inspired in the movies "50 first dates" and "the vow" but this story won't be exactly the same as the movies it will have its own OutlawQueen style. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Peaceful and bright moonlight nights were rare in storybrooke. After a day of torments when their lives were almost changed forever as the author Isaac had written a new story for a new book. Storybrooke's citizen could finally breathe as everyone's troubles faded. It was noticed more on robin and regina it seemed their life had finally a clear path. They had promised to face any obstacles coming in the future together they had no fear at all.

At granny's dinner everyone was celebrating with their loved ones. Henry was waiting for his mom and robin to show up, meanwhile he was chatting with his other mother Emma and killian. Laughing about how this world has brought them from one problem to the other. Fighting witches and evil snow monsters was getting old, hopefully they won't have to defeat another monster in a while. For everyone it felt liked it was finally a moment to enjoy, to live without terror. Storybrooke was at there perfect moment. For robin and regina life was a new beginning.

At Regina's vault, Robin was holding a glass with some sort of magic potion in his hand "what was this for again?" His eyes filled with curiosity as he waits for Regina's answer "it's a potion that will help us start over" she holds her glass with magic potion "a potion that will help us move on from our fears, troubles and worries". She remembered this potion quite well as she had made it before. Back when regina had just adopted her son Henry, she needed to be a mother for her son. A mother that would put her son first before anyone else and she did it. Regina became a wonderful mother to her son, with time the potion helped her leave her past behind and enjoy the present with her son. Now she was about to do the same, leave her troubles and worries and let true love in her life. Robin and regina have been through some tough times some they though they weren't going to make it. Belief and hope has brought them to where they are now and regina wanted to once and for all embrace her world with robin. "A toast to our new life" she raises her glass as so does robin to the center. Drinking up the potion they both look at each other and smile as they feel the potion do it's work.  
"Potion or no potion I will face the world for you my love" Robin cupped her cheek with his hand looking deep into her breathtaking brown eyes "like when you helped me win my witch fight with zelena and when evil snow white was about to kill me" regina smirked "of course, the evil snow white rescue was a bit odd now that I remember it" they laugh at how crazy that story was and would have been. The craziest thing is that they meet in that story and fell in love without it being meant to be. In any story, in any world they were soulmates and destiny would bring them together no matter what the situation was. "This is our paradise, our happiness" He speaks the words from his heart to her "I will not let any wicked witch or evil snow white separate us ever again, I promise you my love" His nose brushes with hers as he looked into those hypnotizing brown eyes for a second before kissing her with so much passion and love. The feeling of her lips on his was all he wanted for the rest of his life, her soft skin against his and the smell of red roses from her hair. Their kiss went from sweet to lustful open mouth, his hand slowly travels from her neck to pulling her Jacket off "mmmh- robin" she parts from his lips with their foreheads still touching "we're going to be late for dinner celebration at granny's" slightly heavy breathing close to his lips she desired with intensity. "I don't think they would mind if we get there a little late" he chuckles "I..." licking her lips as her thoughts go wild just wanting to get tangled up in white sheets with him. Regina's phone vibrates "it's henry" she looked at her phone "it's almost his bed time and he wants to spend time with us, we should go" she whispered as her eyes told him something else. Robin whines "your teasing me" he pouts "don't worry we'll have more time later tonight " she said with a smutty smirk.

Only that way Robin was able to get his hands off her waist and let himself be patient for a magical long night after dinner.  
"Come on my thief, let's have some different kind of fun" she laughs and wraps her arms around his neck placing a endearing one second kiss on his lips. She takes his hand and they leave her vault. Henry keeps texting his mother "where are you mom?" And "are you getting here any time soon?" He needs his mother and son time, it was something robin could not compete with. They make it to Regina's car her Mercedes Benz, she unlocks it. Ready to hop in the car Regina stops and looks at robin "aren't you coming?" She asked "wouldn't it be better if we walked?" Robin tries to hide his fear with cars although regina thinks it's kind of cute "Robin nothing is going to happen if we go in the car" she slightly laughs at his silliness "and if we walk we will be even more late and I won't be able to see Henry, so let's go" she demands.

She seems to get away with anything with robin when she uses her deep demanding voice "im only getting in this bloody thing because I like to please you in every way and I don't want to get in the way of mother and son time" he jokes and regina roles her eyes getting in the drivers seat. On their way to granny's regina couldn't stop laughing at robin's silly absurd jokes. After all Robin could make up any excuse just to hear that satisfying unique laugh of hers. Regina parks in front of granny's dinner, they see through the windows how everyone is having a good time. Henry is sitting alone with the storybrooke waiting patiently for his mother. Regina takes off her seat belt and is about to walk out the car when robin stops her by holding her hand.  
He takes a few seconds to say what he wants to say to her. Regina sits back in the car and stares confused at him. Sighs and shy smiles from robin has regina intrigued "regina I have never been so sure of anything in my life" he pauses to look at her eyes and believe that this is true. She's here with him and he already promised her he will not let anything in this world separate them ever again. What else could he possibly have in stock for her now? Clearing his throat with tense, Regina can tell he's nervous. "I can't wait to start my life with you, your everything I've asked for" his voice breaks a little. Holding her hand he feels this moment is perfect to say what he wants to say. His eyes are glowing with love and he can see hers the same. The moon glowing among them, Robin had the words on the tip of his tongue. Who would have thought anything could break this beautiful evening for them.

In seconds life can take a unexpected turn, in a blink of an eye you can loose the most important things in your life. A flicker of lights appeared from behind Regina's car. A truck going faster than 60 miles per hour hit Regina's car from behind. The hit was so drastically car alarms went on and the windows on Regina's car shattered into million pieces. The hit was so loud everyone at granny's dinner came out to see what had happened. Emma, henry, David and Mary Margaret step out scared and alarmed. Emma calls the hospital as soon as she sees Regina's car wrecked in the front parking lot "we - we need an ambulance at granny's dinner immediately" emma's voice breaks as she gets closer to Regina's Mercedes Benz. She gasped terrified seeing regina unconscious laying on the car hood with shattered glass all over her. Regina's blood all over the front car, when the truck crashed the car Regina stroke towards the window. Her body went through directly out the window collapsing on the car's hood. Robin had his seat belt on still his damage was on his back and his neck, he bumped his forehead on the passengers window. Henry and Mary Margaret panic and start crying. Henry tries to get close to see his mom but Emma stops him "go inside kid you can't see this" she cries. "No!" He yells "I need to see my mom" His cries are uncontrollable. Emma hugs him tightly stopping him from seeing this tragedy. "It's going to be ok kid, they're going to be fine."

Henry buries his face on emma's shoulder sobbing immensely. This tragedy will change everyone's lives. Worse than any villain or snow monster terrozing the town.


	2. Chapter 2

Gaining conscious, cold shivering chills and strange voices in his head. His eyes open, blurry view of a unknown woman in front of him. Pain in his back and neck, Robin wakes up in a white bed. Odd machines with tubes connected to his arm "he's waking up" the strange woman yelled. Her voice echoed in his ears "what's going on?" He asked holding his hand on his head, pain unreal pain grew all over his body. The uncontrollable echoing of overheard words frustrates him, so he takes the risk and stands up "robin don't get up or you'll get worse" dr. Whale comes in the room. Although he feels fine, his neck is the most damaged and he needs to rest.

"How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?" Whale asked holding a clipboard with robin's file. Robin lays back on the bed upset and tries his best to remember "I feel flashbacks coming of regina and i.." he paused "where's regina?" He panics. His eyes reflect concern, his legs fail him making an effort to stand up "robin I told you to stay calm, Regina is ok" Whale confirms but robin can't calm. His failed attempt to stand on his feet makes him sit back "how is she? Is she here?" His nerves get worse without knowing or seeing regina. Whale pulls out Regina's file on his board "she's ok, she hasn't woken up yet but she's fine and you need to rest so when she see's you she see's you well". Robin lays back on the bed a bit disappointed "I suppose" he sighs "don't worry you'll get to see regina soon, meanwhile here's other people who want to see you".

Will and his son roland walk in robin's room. Running to his arms "papa" his toddler screams of happiness to see his father. Excited much he attempts to climb up the bed with him "oh, my boy!" Robin complains at his son's knee landing on his stomach as he tried to reach him for a hug "easy roland, papa is still hurt from the accident" Will his best friend helps roland sit next to robin on the bed. Filling in some information after what happened, will tells robin how it's been several days since the accident. Both robin and regina went into surgery right away arriving to the hospital and have been asleep until now that robin woke up. That explains how robin's wounds are now scaring and aren't that visible anymore. Will also explains how he's been taking turns taking care of roland with the charmings and emma, it's been rough but they've managed to handle this situation. Emma and Henry have been coming to the hospital constantly for new information on them, Henry's been trying to be very strong for his mother but the nurses not letting him see her has been tough. Regina's recovery has been taken longer than robin's due to her serious head injury. Whale and the nurses claim to say regina will wake up soon but it's all been false premises these days. The impatience was growing on robin, he needed to see regina now. "Will help me get up to see regina" turns out robin is really good at pretending he doesn't feel any pain as he stood up again "robin your insane, you'll get hurt" will disagrees with his idea. Robin ignores his saying and stands up how he can "if you don't help I'll go anyways and im getting hurt either way, so help me" he demands.

Through the hallways without a problem, Robin with his regular clothes and holding on to will to help him walk. The nurses look at them weird but they won't say anything because robin keeps hiding, camouflaging his face behind will's and it seems to be working. Mission accomplished. They make it to Regina's room "are you sure she's here?" Robin whispered "yes bloody hell, now go in and hurry up before they catch you" he rushed. Slowly opening the door, robin about to walk in "robin what are you doing here and out of bed?" Whale looks angry at robin and will "I need to see regina and I won't leave until I do" he exclaimed. Luck seems to be on robin's side since today was finally the day for visitors allowed for regina. "Robin!" Henry came in and hugged robin, a big smile on his face as he was finally allowed to see his mother "please you two be quiet, remember regina is still recovering". Walking in the cold white room, Regina is there in a bed similar to robin's. Beeping machines connected to her arms and a breathing mask on her mouth, wounds all over her face from the shattered glass that cut her skin, they looked like they where healing now. A white cloth around her head from her injury "mom" Henry cried slowly seeing how affected his mom was after the accident, he holds her hand tight as he slowly cried. It broke both their hearts to see her like this "don't worry, she'll be ok with time it will all heal" Whale tries to comfort them, give them some hope.

His guilt flooded his mind, the accident was all his fault. If he hadn't stopped her to get back in the car, if he had waited until the dinner at granny's was over to ask her his question maybe this wouldn't have happened. Robin can't stop blaming himself over Regina's recent status, he would do anything to go back and change all this, for him to be on this bed with all those wounds and bruces instead of her. It was about that time, visiting was over and they needed to leave regina to rest "come on, Henry we have to go" Whale slightly grabs henry's arm to escort them "No! I'm not leaving my mom's sight" he shouted "Henry you can't stay here" whale insisted "you can't make me leave" Henry held his mom's hand tighter. He turned around back at regina and noticed something different "she grasped my hand" he says excited. Whale calls in some nurses, he stands on one side checking regina and the nurse stands next to henry "she's waking up" henry smiles and can almost jump of excitement. Her eyes blink slowly as she wakes up and gains consciousness, she looks around confused and tries to take off her breathing mask. Whale reaches over and helps her take the mask off "regina can you hear me?" Whale checks her pulse trying to talk to her "regina can you hear me?" He repeats and still no answer from regina. Her eyes look around tormented, she almost looks threatened "what happened?" She murmured "regina you were in a car accident and your in the hospital" whale clarifies but regina still can't seem to understand. She looked at henry and glared at him "henry" she murmured, her throat she cleared pushing herself hard to talk "how did you grow up so big overnight?".

Now henry, robin and whale are confused with regina's words "they didn't separate us" she smiles at her son "mom, what are you talking about?" She looks back at whale "regina do you remember anything from the accident?" He asked again. She placed her hand on her head feeling a little bump, she scrunched her nose feeling the ache on her head, a soreness on all her body and a scratchy burn on her skin from the cuts. She had questions invading her mind but the most important and terrifying one that just popped in her head, looking back at henry "did the curse break?" She asked horrified. Her question seemed to have answered some of whale's questions, looking at his clipboard of regina's file his suspicions were confirmed. "Mom the curse broke a long time ago, your not making any sense" henry worries "regina don't hurt yourself, your going to be ok" robin stands close to her smiling at the fact that she's ok. She's confused and exhausted but other than that she's splendid and he can't help but to feel at peace. Regina turns her dazed stare at robin "and who are you?" Rudely almost but hurtful to robin. Her question hit him, wrecked him to pieces "mom you don't remember robin?" Her son asked. Having just woken up from a terrible car crash, Regina was overwhelmed with having all these examinations thrown at her "can I just have a moment alone with my son please?" She appealed nicely. Robin and dr. Whale escort the room and leave regina alone with her son as she requested.

Luck wasn't on their favor as they though, it was even worse. Regina had no memory. Like her brain was washed clean over the accident, like these past 3 years were magically removed from her memory. The issue was if this was just temporary or permanent? Dr. Whale had to work on a lot of exams to find out what happened to regina. "What's going? Why can't regina remember anything?" Robin asked desperately, his tone broke of nervous and fear "this is from her head injury, we need to find out if this is temporary which were hoping it is". Whale starts talking to a nurse asking to run some test for regina "you have to be as patient as possible robin, I'll have you informed on anything new". Robin takes in his words with distresses, a sorrowful feeling in his heart he can't stop. Looking at the window in regina's room, he sees her cover her mouth with her hand hugging henry and crying on his shoulder. Her eyes narrow in tears, taking in henry's words. Maybe he told her about how the curse broke, or about her wicked sister zelena or how she was in a car accident a few days ago. Watching her so broken made him crumble in any worse pain he could ever feel. Not being able to comfort her, to soothe her cries, to caress her hair and whisper in her ear that everything will be ok.

Robin had a lot to work on. Now was the most important time to be here for her even if she doesn't remember him. One thing is for sure that he is a man in love and he's not giving up on his regina. As he kept glaring at window in regina's room, an unexpected visit came to his attention. A woman stands next to robin, next to to other side of the window looking at regina "oh my poor baby" she whispered. The mysterious woman turns to robin. Her eye's looked so familiar, her stare was intense and haunting, it's liked he knows her but from where? It couldn't be but maybe it is. No more else than cora, regina's mother.


	3. Chapter 3

What business could she have here? Who called her and told her about the accident? Of course she had to be here, she's regina's mother. Frankly that's all she is just her mother. Regina has a complicated history with her mother, too messy to understand. Perhaps it was her obsession with regina being queen that she killed her first true love or if it was her selfishness of having power herself only not caring about her own daughters happiness. Regina had kindly asked her mother to not interfere in her life ever again. It was painful but it was for the best. Keeping her mother away bettered her relationship with her son and took her to a better path when she met robin. Unfortunately, cora still had a way to come barging back into her life like nothing had happened and what better moment than now when she has lost her most important memories.

Entering the cold white room, cora runs to regina's side. "Regina, sweetheart!" She sounded so believable. Her cora ive-been-worried-sick mills mother face was fitting perfectly, too perfect almost. Another surprise thrown to Regina's plate, her shocked appearance startled her "mother!" With slight fear regina can't believe what her eyes witness. The last she can remember is having captain hook sent on a mission to kill her mother and bring her to her vault before the curse took them to storybrooke. More questions flooded her mind "w-what are you doing here?" Regina stutters, her disconcerting eyes water just dazing at her mother. She wants to feel happy but she's also frightened, she knows nothing good comes from her mother. Cora wraps her arms around regina, sorrowful tears streaming down her face to regina's shoulder. Regina almost couldn't believe that this was the same woman who crushed her first true loves heart in her hands "oh my dear, I thought i almost lost you" cora whimpers as she holds regina's face with her hands. Still confused by her mother's presence she keeps asking the same question "mother what are you doing here?" Her sad empty tone turned to angry frustration "what do you mean my darling? I'm your mother and I was worried" her words sound almost too good to be true.

Robin walks in the room, displeased "excuse me but you know your not welcomed here" he raged. Robin was well aware of the unfortunate events between regina and her mother, he more than anyone wished to know why her mother had cause her daughter so much damage. Cora's intimidating stare turns to robin "you are no one to tell me such thing" she argued "I know well that regina doesn't want you close to her" he argued back "you are the one who has no saying matter in this room, in fact your lucky I'm not imprisoning you for what you did to my daughter". Battled one after another, both firing back at each other like they wanted to take their eyes out.

"STOP!" Regina yelled "both of you have no right to decide my actions". Her migraine increased, shouting out words that may or may not be necessary "mother, you need to keep your distance until I get better and until I decide to let you back in my life" regina commanded "and you" she turns back to robin "im sorry I can't remember you but you also have no right to decide over me, is that clear" she finished with aggravation. The worst of all is that regina didn't know how harsh and hurtful her words where to him "I apologize for my rudeness mi lady" he narrowed. Whale walks in regina's room furious "you two need to get out now" he ordered. Bothered and bewildered regina holding his son's hand, it only broke robin's heart even more as he walked away from her knowing how scared she was of being in this situation.

"You two are insane; if you truly care for regina you both wouldn't have made your little scene in there" whale inflicted "for the sake of regina you two need to let her breathe, keep your distance and let her decided on her own" he continues. They both look upset, cora didn't get through regina the way she wanted and robin couldn't be close to her to help her recover. To regina's eyes robin was a stranger and her mother's memories where still engraved as tourment, both had to step away for her own good. Cora simply walked away rudely as disagreeing with whale's statement. Whale sighed at cora's reaction of not caring and understand, robin stayed tense and distressed. He had no idea how to handle this situation, how in world is he going to be able to keep his distance?

Listening to this nonsense, robin was going absolutely insane "what I'm I suppose to do? Leave her and pretend I don't know her?" Of course he wasn't capable of staying away from her. He had already spent too much time apart from her he was not willing to go through it again. "Robin I know this is a lot to ask for, but really if you want regina to get better you have to obey her orders and doctors orders. deal?" Robin nods with sorrow.

Few hours later, Regina was checked out of the hospital. She realized she had magic and cured herself all the other damages. Her bruces and cuts from her skin were gone but sadly she couldn't bring her memories back as much as she tried. Henry had assisted her in everything so she could leave the hospital soon, he also promised her that he will stay with her at home as much as he could to watch over her. Whale brought to her attention that she still needed to visit the hospital for frequent tests of her improvement. He suggested for her to take her time, maybe her memories will come back sooner than she thought.

Out of the hospital and in her home safe and sound. With no wires connected to her arms and no nurses telling her what to do. At her home regina went through all her belongings. From every corner in her home she seeked for letters, clothes, jewelry anything of her possessions that could help bring memories back but nothing seemed to work. Disappointed, Regina sat on the edge of her bed with her hands on her head feeling pain of a migraine like earlier in the day. She couldn't help it but to feel useless to her own self, nothing helped with her memories and it made her even more confused about her life.

It was getting late, Regina had such an overwhelming day it was time for her to rest and start a new day tomorrow. Henry walked in her room before going to bed "mom, how are you feeling?" He asked concerned. Looking up at her son she slightly smiled as she closed the story book on her lap "let's just say I'm glad your by my side my prince" her fears about her recent tragedy seem to go away thanks to her son "it's going to be ok mom, I'll be here for you if you need me" a goodnight forehead kiss and tight bear hug from her son is all she needed. About to walk out the room henry stops to look back at his mom, they both stay quiet as they hear the doorbell ring "who could it be this late?" Regina wonders.

Regina opens the door, speechless at the person who's standing on her doorstep "regina, I'm sorry I'm disturbing you this late" says robin. His eyes reflected misery. Standing outside in the cold and slight rain just to talk to her "I know it's late but I really need you to hear me out" he shivered a little as he spoke.

"I needed to speak to you too, please come in before you freeze out here" she welcomes him in her home and offers him a drink at her living room. Sitting on the couch close to the fireplace that robin already had seen before several times. Turns out he had no idea how to approach her, she saw him as a complete stranger this was going to be harder than he thought. Awkward silence until they both try to talk at the same time. In a quite cute way that they both giggle quietly. He blushes and smiles like an idiot, she has no idea how much it means to him to just be sitting here in her living room having a drink with her and having to hear her laugh again.

Regina explained how henry talked to her about her past and about robin.

"I wanted to talk to you, to apologize for how rude I was to you today" she clears "I said words without thinking and I should have listened to you" her words soothe robin in the most lovely way "don't hurt yourself it wasn't your fault, you don't have to apologize my love" gazing at her watery dazzling eyes. Feeling more guilty now because regina can't correspond to him in the same way "I really am trying everything I can to remember you and remember what went through with us" she has a hard time to speak but her regretful words worry robin "I understand regina, I'll give you as much time as you need". For some strange reason she felt like she could trust him, like his voice comfort her troubles and his gaze warmed her heart everytime she would catch it "thank you" she smiled. Just the way he loves to see her smile, she does and it kills him inside. "Dr. Whale also said in order to help me with my memories I need to follow my regular recent routine and stay with those I would see more which is Henry and you" she explained. Robin couldn't help but to feel overjoyed "I want us to talk more often hopefully that could help get my memories back" she continued "there's nothing I'd rather do than to spend time with you" he smiled at her like an idiot again and she can't help but to chuckle at his goofy loving eyes. "I must go its getting late" he awkwardly stands and avoids not to gaze at her like dork in love. Which he is but he tries not to make that impression on her yet. They walk towards the door together "thank you again for being so understanding" she expands her arm for a handshake "don't you worry mi lady" holding hands he sighs at the satisfying feeling of holding her hand. "I'll see you tomorrow robin, goodnight" she smirked "goodnight regina" his goofy smile came back on as she closed the door. Robin now had hope that maybe everything will be ok, he sure was looking forward to see regina tomorrow morning and seeing that beautiful satisfying smile he loves so much.


	4. Chapter 4

A beautiful morning breeze in the air, shining bright sunshine made this a great day, more likely it was to robin. Today was the day he got to see regina, help her retrieve her memories and take her out on a date like the first time they've ever met. A step away from regina's door step, he's nervous. Sweaty hands and taking deep breathes anxious preparing himself to see his woman. Ringing the door bell thinking what will she be wearing? Perhaps he should take his thoughts off regina's clothes and focus on how to fix this unfortunate situation. Door bell ring going twice. This is the longest she takes to answer the door, it's odd he thought. Growing inpatient he knocks on the door this time. Surprised he stops knocking. Astounded by what his eyes are witnessing "what the hell are you doing here?" He raged.

Getting a chance to change the past might never happen, but maybe when that person you hurt gets short term memory loss it might be a close chance. Cora regina's daughter is standing on the doorway facing robin hood with her intimidating stare.

"Well hello, robin we meet again" she frowns. He's angry, displeased mostly. He could feel his blood bowling through his veins "I politely asked you a question" his tone prickly now.

Cora hadn't had the chance to meet this robin hood she heard was her daughters soulmate. Never did she intend to do so. She cod have sworn that regina would never lower her love interest for him. A local dirty thief who had no idea how to treat a queen like regina. Cora had no worries about this mysterious man when she heard of him, for all she knew he could have been made up. Cora was not willing to have this peasant destroy her chance to get her daughter back on her side.

"You're in no position to ask me such question, you're a nobody" throwing her venom at poor robin but he wasn't scared not one bit of her. For regina he would fight the devil himself.

"I will not let you harm my regina any longer, you've caused her all this trouble" she argues.

"I have caused her this trouble? Are you bloody serious?" He argues back.

They discussed over and over. Robin's eyes full of fury and cora annoyed by his lack of respect towards her. "You are the only one who's destructed her life, you're only going to confuse her more" he claims. He is right. Most of regina's troubles have been caused by her mother, the biggest one for regina was when she killed with no mercy her true love Daniel right in front of her. Such event has tormented and traumatized regina, scars in her heart she felt she could never love again after losing daniel. Regina said to her mother she would never forgive her for such tragedies she's caused her. Yet she's here again and in regina's home like she is more welcomed than robin. "Ro.. what was you're name again? Oh right" she said rudely "robin hood, the famous thief" she continued. "What exactly do you have to offer my daughter? A farse life of stolen jewels and unpromising wealthy stability."

"I can assure you, I'll be much better to her than yourself" he faught back. Robin was not giving up no matter how much cora tried to intimidate him. He stepped back looked at the garage where regina parks her Mercedes Benz "where's regina?" He yells. Hoping regina would hear him. "You're not getting no wear near my daughter" she stands in his way not letting him enter the house "or what?" Infuriated, tired of this woman's behavior. She's unbelievably stubborn, filled with selfishness. Can she just let her daughter be happy with her soulmate? Of course not. She needs to get her way no matter what the consequences are.

Robin sets a straight serious face, he's about to loss the little respect he has for this woman "I insist you get out of my way" he demands. Cora laughs viciously "I already said you fool you're not getting any close to my daughter or I will imprison you for the rest of your pathetic life". Her threat concerns him now. He controls his temper a bit "what exactly are you saying?" Worried, confused about what evil nonsense is she going to say "im saying that you have a restraining order which means you cannot get any close to regina or you will go to prison".

Cora hands a letter to robin, what appears to explain the restraining order against him. Shaking his head he won't believe this madness "this is unreal, this is cruelty how could you do this?" Still not understanding this woman's needs to control regina's life. "I told I'd find a way to destroy you, to take you out of regina's life for good" victoriously she laughs. Robin can't shake this off, can't deal with himself right now. All he can think of is if regina knows about this, she would not stand by this "when regina finds out she won't let you continue with this, not after what she and I talked about last night" he fires back at her fearlessly.

What he doesn't know is that there's another surprise coming at him. One he certainly did not see happening. Cora continues to laugh at every comeback he comes with, she's so confident that the odds are in her favor this time. "Oh right, you haven't heard" she explains "regina!" cora calls out for her. Finally a sigh of relief that robin let's out when he sees her come to the door "regina honey, tell me do you know this man?" Asked cora. Regina stares at robin for a fee seconds, her brown eyes looked deeply into his she scrunched her eyes for a second taking her time to acknowledge him "No I don't" she confirms. Disappointed robin his heart breaks again hearing those words out of regina's mouth "regina you don't remember me? Excuse me but we talked yesterday we.." he stopped talking to let regina talk "I'm sorry but you need to leave you're causing trouble around my neighborhood" she goes back into her home. Just like that leaves him bewildered and shattered in pain by her harsh words "you heard her thief, you try to get close to her again I'll make sure you spend the rest of your life in prison".

Back at robin's camp, he's devastated and unable to come up with a solution for this misfortune. Will his best friend is by his side hearing him complain over and over about regina's mother. His anger against her was dangerous so Will suggested him to let that anger go for a bit so he can have a clear mind and think for the right thing to do. It was rough for him alleviate his rage, he had them in a trap one where robin felt he couldn't get out of. With a migraine robin won't stop wondering how is it that regina doesn't remember him, it doesn't make no sense to him. He needs to know what is going on, did cora wash her memories over night or is this still from the accident. Robin and will are alerted by the steps of a person approaching there camp "robin!" It's henry.

Running out of breathe in the woods Henry finds robin at last "I'm so glad I found you here" he breathes in and out looking behind him making sure no one followed him. They invite him to sit next to them close to the fire "this is bad, very bad" he rushed "cora is manipulating my mom" he continues. "When my mom woke up this morning she didn't remember anything just like yesterday, she woke up scared and confused I don't know how cora ended up in the house and told her a false story of her life". Apparently this is having to do with the accident unfortunately "cora is going to make her evil again for her convinience, we can't let her do that" henry panics, afraid of what no good will come from cora. "Don't worry henry, we'll figure something out".

On the edge, this issue just got worse. Regina can't retain new memory and they're not sure why. Robin can't get any close to her or he'll end up locked in a jail cell and cora is filling up her head with lies to keep her on her side. Things where at its worst but robin and henry had a plan. Or did they not? "I know what we need to do" henry points out "you need to talk to my mom" he says "Henry I can't talk to her because of this bloody restraining order" he throws the paper on the ground furiously. But henry had something different in mind "I know but we can find a way for you to talk to her without cora knowing, maybe if you talk to her about cora putting this restraining order against you, she'll make her take it down" a risky plan but it's really all they got "I know my mom will do the right thing even if she doesn't remember you". Henry, Robin and Will plan they're move to get him to talk to regina without cora knowing, they called it Operation Apple.


End file.
